


what a way to unwind

by lovingtrindel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trindel, falsettosfanfic, mendelweisenbachfeld, trinaweisenbachfeld, trinaxmendel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingtrindel/pseuds/lovingtrindel
Summary: Trina and Mendel take a bath.That’s it that’s the description.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	what a way to unwind

Trina laid her head down onto Mendel’s chest. They had been sitting in their bathtub for about fifteen minutes now. It wasn’t quite enough time to get out, but it was long enough that the water started to coax a chill into Trina’s skin. 

“Should we get out?” she shivered slightly.

“It’s a little cold, yeah-“

“Wait- I’ve got a way to warm up.” she looked up at him and smiled. 

“You don’t mean-“

“Of course that’s what i mean, Mendel. Who do you think I am?”

He laughed as she turned over onto her stomach, moving ever-so-slightly so that she was lying directly on top of him. 

“I love you, Trina.”

She kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around her back. He gently slid one hand down her side, resting it on her hip. Trina placed one of her hands on top of his and set the other on the side of his face. Mendel ran his thumb softly against her hip, and Trina’s breath hitched.

He sensed this, and shifted his hand to the top of her waistband, running his fingers across her warm skin. He quickly slid his hand lower and Trina drew a sharp breath. She brushed a piece of hair out of her face and smiled at him. He smiled back, a quick, sneaky grin, before shifting his hand even farther down and sliding a finger inside her. Trina groaned, her hips involuntarily pushing him farther and her hand unsteadily grabbing onto his hair. He added another finger and began pumping them up and down, causing Trina to almost shake with pleasure. Her legs writhed, tangling themselves in his, and her lips let out foul sounds, sounds that Mendel was very proud to be able to draw from his wife. 

His thumb wandered upwards, rubbing small circles in a place that made Trina go absolutely insane. She buried her face in his neck, kissing and biting, moaning into his skin. Mendel let out soft groans with every nip she took at his collarbone. Soon after this, Trina’s  
back arched and she nearly screamed into his neck as she rode her orgasm all the way out. She lifted her head, sweating and grinning at him intently. Mendel beamed at her, internally deciding that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. 

Mendel started to lift her up by the waist and place her onto him, but she stopped him. 

“Two can play at that game.” 

“Darling, what do you mean-“

Trina shifted herself downward and took him into her mouth. Mendel let out a cry and dug his fingers into her hair. Trina whimpered against him, but simply ran her tongue up and down the length of him and gently sucked. Mendel moaned, his other hand landing on her shoulder, gripping her for stability. 

“Trin, please-“

“Yes?”

“Please-“

Trina sat up, moving herself forward so that she was kneeling directly above him. A quick movement of her hands, a push of her hips, and then he was inside of her and she nearly yelled of delight. He leaned upwards and slowly drew his tongue along the bottom of her breast, causing her to gasp sharply and begin to rock her hips against his. 

It wasn’t perfectly smooth, their tub was small and they kept laughing as they hit the sides of the bath again and again. But it was them, and that was enough. Mendel held Trina by the waist, gently helping her to move back and forth. She sighed as he trailed kisses along her neckline, feeling fulfilled and happy. It was a strange, unfamiliar feeling for her. No one had ever gone out of their way for her like Mendel so often did. It made her love him even more. She thought that may be selfish of her, but all that mattered was that she loved him. And she knew he loved her, too. 

Mendel finished first, hips eratically thrusting against hers. He did get her there, though. Nothing like a few moments earlier, but she did feel the waves of pleasure crashing over her, leaving her breathless and content. She collapsed against his chest, happy and very much in love, and he lightly stroked her hair. 

“That was certainly quite a way to warm up, love.” he laughed as she snuggled against his side. 

“Mhmm,” she said, “but i’m very tired now.” she pouted playfully and took his hand in hers. 

Mendel pulled the drain on the tub, then helped Trina out, wrapping her in her bathrobe and carrying her to their bed. He gently set her upon it, pulling the covers back and helping her lay herself down. He got in beside her, sliding over to her as she cuddled into the covers. He lightly kissed the top of her head and she giggled quietly. 

“Goodnight, Trin. I love you.”

“Love you too...” she muttered sleepily, instantly drifting off. 

He pulled her close with one arm and placed the other across her stomach, holding her near. 

He fell asleep rather quickly, too, both of them lying together on her side of the bed, the other forgotten and empty. They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
